Christmas Miracle
by Hawkeyefan
Summary: This is about Abby and Carters baby
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: Just a sudden inspiration hit me today, while watching Judging Amy. Wished I own Carter, but he belongs to WB and someday Abby lol I hope. This is from Carter's point of view right now, maybe later Abby. Also they are married, and just had a baby name Samantha Lucy Carter, I just only own her.   
  
I walked into the hospital with my wife and child. We were finally a family; I was amazed how wonderful my five-month-old daughter looked. She's beginning to look like Abby everyday, even though she told me that Samantha had my eyes. Just looking at my girls, it makes me wonder what would of happened if I didn't come back, but I'm glad I did, cause here I am with my wonderful family. "John" Abby say's bringing me out of my thoughts. "Yes " I asked her. "Were here at daycare, lets drop her off." she said to me. Well since I was holding Samantha, I handed her to the daycare worker. "Bye Bye precious" I said kissing her small forehead, I didn't want to let her go, but Abby pulled me away, this is daily routine.  
  
"Carter trauma rolling up, can you take it, Abby can help you as well, it's a MVA verses pedestrian" Susan said as we got down to the ER. "Of course " I said to her. "Thanks John" she said and smiled at us, and then left, so here we are alone as doctors. , Abby still takes shifts as a nurse once in awhile. But to me she will always be my favorite doctor. Just as I was thinking about her, the ambulance pulls up. The paramedic's shout out the orders. We take the patient to trauma two. Abby and I are both shouting out the orders of tests for the patient, The nurse got the results, and we send are patient on her way up to Surgery. In some extents I know what it's like to be a patient as well.  
  
As the day went on I couldn't stop thinking about my precious daughter or wife. "John wants to go grab some Lunch." Abby asks me. "Sure" I said to her. "Great, penny for your thoughts" she said to me. " Just thinking of Samantha," I told her. "Well she definitely is daddy's girl isn't she" Abby said joking around with me. "Sure is I love her to death, just like I love you to death" I said to her. Abby smiles at me. "Glad to hear" She said as she took her hand and reached over to mine. I grabbed her hand with genuine joy, as we walked over to doc magoo's. Abby is giving me a huge smile, her smile just lights up my whole world in my eyes. Susan told me once in confidence, that Abby and I are soul mates. She was right we are soul mates and always will be. Just as we sit down, I felt this tiny splash of water, and I looked up seeing Abby smirking at me. I splash water back at her, and were into a huge water fight. By this rate, I think we would go back to work soaking wet. The waiter comes and we order a banana split, we still love to split deserts. It's one of traditions. We also had order sodas. Few minutes later we get are deserts and sodas. Guess we decided against lunch.  
  
Just then the door burst opened and I saw Chuny run to us in a frantic. "What's wrong?" I asked her. Abby as well is anxious to hear what's going on. Chuny looks at us sadly and then says the worst news ever. "Abby, Carter its Samantha, the daycare worker called down and told us to find you two. "Chuny said. We both stood up and ran across the street leaving are food untouched, through the ER, up to the Elevator's. I know I was panicking as well as Abby. What could be wrong with are precious daughter. We both wanted Answers. As we reached the daycare, what we was much worse. 


	2. Christmas Miracle part two

Our daughter wasn't in the daycare at all. I looked at the daycare worker. "Where's are daughter?" I asked her trying to be strong for Abby and I. She looked at us, and then to me said "Do you have a sister name Kylie?, She said she was your sister Dr. Carter". ''I DON'T HAVE A SISTER BY THAT NAME'' I shouted at her. "You should have paged me first to even think if she was even my sister , or if she looked like me" I said. "So you say that she's not your sister" The daycare lady said. "I wanted to whack her, cause I had just told her that the woman, wasn't my sister. "Oh my god Samantha's been Kidnapped" Abby said to me silently, just the realization hit that my baby girl Samantha was gone. Was this the last time I would ever see her. I hoped not, I turned to Abby. "We need to call the police Abby" I said to her , She nodded as the tears flowed down her cheeks, I just wanted to wipe those tears away. But I couldn't.  
  
We walked down back into the ER, in each other arms, we were quiet, we didn't say a word to the staff. I could tell they sensed something was wrong, something was very wrong. We past them and entered the lounge. Abby went to sit on the couch, while I went to use the phone. It was weird, cause I was not calling on behalf of a patient, but because this was are daughter, who had been kidnapped , I dialed the number and waited for the operator to pick up, to me it felt like it took ages for the police to answer. "Hello, yea I would like to report a kidnapping, my daughter was at daycare, when a woman with the name Kylie Carter took my daughter, she isn't my sister . My name Is John Carter and she will claim that I'm her brother . I only have a sister name Barbara Carter'' I told them. The police told me they would be here at county in a few minutes. I hung up and walked over to Abby, and sat down next to her. She was already crying, I wrapped her into my arms and just held her. "The police will be here in a few minutes Abby'' I said to her . Were both scared what the outcome will be like.   
  
Kerry walked into the lounge after hearing the news. She looked at me and Abby both. "John, Abby take time off, will find someone to cover your shifts" she said promising us. "Ok'' I said, but I know both Abby and I rather work to keep are minds off what was happening, but really when its your child you rather think about them. I just wanted are baby girl back, why was this happening to us. We hardly moved from where we were sitting. Kerry could tell we didn't want to move yet, "We just talked to the police there coming her to talk to us" I finally told Kerry. Kerry nodded at Abby and I, and then left the lounge. We just waited for the police to come.  
  
Susan walked into the lounge to inform us that two officers were here to talk to us about are baby girl. "Send them in "I told her as I was holding Abby's hand, her grip on my hand was so tight, I didn't care if it was tight, I wanted to be there for her, and not let her go. This was are daughter that had been taken away, why would someone want to do that. The police officers came in and started to talk to us. It felt like a blur as we reported are whole day, and of course remind them we are both doctors. After the talk they left us, and said they start putting the case up to look for her.   
  
"John its almost Christmas, I don't want to think of what can happen" Abby said to me. "I know dear, but they said we need to go home and wait for any news, and no news right now is good news" I told her. ''How is no news good news" she asked me. "Cause we don't want to think of all the possibility's I said to her. We were still in the lounge we hadn't moved or wanted to move from the place we were sitting in. I heard the lounge door open, "Carter, Abby go home rest" Kerry says to us. She looks at us sadly and I nodded as I helped Abby off the couch.   
  
We ended up going home, but it wasn't the same. Abby went to the kitchen to make something to drink. I headed to are daughters room, I just started to stare at the crib, the place where we usually put her or the place Abby and I would play with her . I remember when she took her first steps, it happened to be so magical , we were in the lounge at work  
  
Flashback…………  
  
"John " Abby shouted my name. I looked at her. "What is it " I asked her  
  
"Look are daughters walking, she's walking towards to you" she said to me, so I leaned down and waited for my baby girl to walk towards me. "You can do it Sammy" I said with a huge smile on my face. She walked towards me with more force, and she fell into my arms. "Good girl" I said picking her up, I was so proud of her for taking her first steps. Abby and Kerry were smiling, Kerry had ended up being there when are little girl took her first steps.   
  
End flashback……….  
  
And now she was gone, wherever she was I hope she is safe and sound. I didn't want to leave her room, I was holding her little rattle doll, that we picked up for her last time. I was just holding on to it. I didn't hear Abby walking into the room. "John?" she said to me knowing something was wrong. I didn't want to tell her that I was scared . I put the doll down into her crib and when I turned to see Abby I saw her crying, I hated it when she cried, it made my whole heart ache when she cried. Abby doesn't usually cry unless its really upsetting, and this time it was. It was upsetting us both that are little girl was somewhere out there.   
  
Abby took my hand as I pulled her into a hug, I wasn't going to leave her alone not now or ever, we stood there waiting for news. But nothing happened. It felt like hours since Kerry had sent us home. I didn't want to be home, I wanted to find are daughter, but the officer's had told us to go home as well . I wonder what the kidnapper was doing to her. I can't believe she used my last name to lie and say that she was my sister. I don't have a sister name Kylie, and never will. "John what…what…..if she never comes back, "Abby said. "She'll come back Abby, she'll come back "I said to her trying to reassure her and myself at the words I had just used. She had to be ok, but we both look at her room. We had put monitors in there just to hear her when we need her, or just to hear when she's up or if something happens to her. Just thinking about her was hard, I remember the day Abby told me the best news.  
  
Flashback…………  
  
"John, John wait up'' Abby said running after me, I turned around to look at her. "Yes what's wrong?" I asked my wife, my beautiful wife. "We need to talk" She said to me. At first I didn't like the sound of it, "Its not that John, were married, and I'm never going to break up with you silly" she said as if she was reading my mind. "What , do you want to talk about then ?" I asked her. "I want to know what you think of us being a family?" Abby said to me with a glimmer in her eyes. So after all it was good news. "What is it then?" , I asked excitingly , "of course I like being a family" I told her "Well in a few months daddy, were going to have one of those things" she pointed to a little girl in chairs with a baby doll. "WERE GOING TO BE HAVING A BABY?"I screamed exceedingly into the whole ER. Abby looked so pleased to see that I was happy about having a child brought into are world. I always wanted to be a father, and a good one at that. I hugged her tightly and nodded.  
  
End of flashback…………….  
  
And now are precious angel was gone, and I kept holding Abby as she cried into my arms, we had the portable phone with us in case it rang. As I held her, we just watched and waited for any word on Samantha , just as I was thinking of us being a happy family the phone rang. Abby answered it more then I did, she was talking on the phone, she looked at me. What were they saying to her on the phone, I was waiting anxiously and hoping to know if it was about Samantha. She was still talking to the person on the other line…who was on the other line anyways..? 


	3. Christmas Miracle Three

I watched as She got off the phone., She looked at me sadly and said. "John that was the police, the woman still has Samantha. " she said to me. "Why did she have to disappear when its almost near her first Christmas?" Abby asked me. "I don't know Abby, I really wish I knew, and I wish I could say that I know were going to be ok, but that line doesn't seem to be working right now. " I said to her. Abby looked at me, for the first time that night she looked at me. "Your really scared aren't you John?" she asked reading my mind now. I nodded, "I want to be strong for you and I both" I told her. "And I want to be strong for you to" Abby said to me.   
  
A few hours later Abby and I were out like a light, we slept till the next day in are daughter's room. We couldn't leave the room at all. But I looked at the clock, and now I woke up to the sound of the shower . Was Abby going to Work, We were told to take a few days off. But I could never know with her. I got up from the ground , realizing I fell asleep in my clothes. Boy did I ever smell, I needed a shower after her . Abby came in a minute later. "Morning sleeping beauty "She said joking with me . "How late did I sleep in here?" I asked her. "Um about 11 am "she said to me. "Any word on her?" I asked her. Abby shook her head. "No, I haven't, I wish I have had" she said to me.  
  
A few days later we were working again, but are minds were both on one person and that was are daughter, are very precious angel. Abby was around somewhere, while I was not sleeping at all that well. For some Reason Abby was able to sleep, and not me. It had been days. I wanted to hear from them, I wanted news on are daughter, every day was getting towards Christmas.  
  
Now I knew I needed to see some patients, Abby shift ended earlier then mine, but I knew that she would like to work until I got off as well. We both usually waited if one had to work later. As I was walking by admit, I was feeling pretty tired and dizzy at the same time. I just let it past or tried to, I worked on several patients. I finished up and walked out again, when I got the same feeling I did earlier. Just as I did I passed out, not aware of Randi yelling for someone, and then all I saw was black.   
  
Three hours later I opened my eyes slowly, to see concern faces looking at me. "You scared us there Carter . " Susan said to me. I was on a gurney and in a exam room or a hospital room. "What happened?" I asked her , as I felt someone's hand holding mine. It was Abby of course. "Well you passed out from exhaustion and stress. Sorry but we have to admit you" Susan told me. "How many days ?" I asked her. "About a few days till you get some rest" she said to me. "No more working" Susan decided to stay sternly. "ok ok" I said to her. She then left me and Abby alone.   
  
"You scared me, I thought I was going to lose you, don't you ever , ever do that again John" Abby said. "I'm sorry, "I told her as I still held on to her hand. "I thought you had a heart attack, and I wouldn't be surprise if you did, the way you been staying up at night" she said to me. "Listen to me John, I love you and right now I can't lose you either, I'm just glad your ok" she said to me. She kissed me on the cheek. "I'm going to go get some of your stuff and bring it here. " she said to me. "Ok" I told her lovingly as I stared into her deep brown eyes. Abby left the room, and I succumbed to sleep again for the first time in days.   
  
When I woke up, Kerry was in the room, I wonder what she had to say about my little episode in the ER. "I'm sorry Kerry, " I told her. "John Don't be sorry, you didn't do anything wrong. You scared a lot of us today , but especially your wife, I came to talk to you as a friend, not as your boss. "She said to me. It made me glad that Kerry and I were still friends after all these years. "I'm going to give you some word advice , I should of taken along time ago from a friend. "Don't ever try to be to strong, especially in a situation like this. You don't always need to be strong for the other spouse, you need to help your self to. Please take care of yourself as well" Kerry said to me. "I guess I should listen to her advice, but how was I suppose to when I worry day and night if Samantha is ok or not. She was just a baby, a baby that didn't know what was going on.. "All right" I said to her. "Now I have a ER to take care of while a certain chief resident sleeps, before they return to work" she said to me. "Night John, " Kerry said. "Night Kerry" I told her as I rested my head back on the pillow.  
  
The next two days went by fast, and I was released from the hospital, and now I was also getting watched by Abby like a hawk. I couldn't go anywhere alone without her. We were sitting at home. When the phone rang again. "Hello ?" Abby again said into the phone. "Yes , yes" she kept saying to the phone. "Ok thank you officer , I tell him" she said to the officer on the other line. Then she hung up. "Well?" I asked her. "They have a lead to where are daughter is, they believe she was taken, your not going to believe how far?" she said to me. "They think she was taken to Seattle" She said to me. The look she was giving to me, I knew that look all to well, and that look told me I wasn't going to get out of it. Were going on a road trip, when Abby set her mind to something, it was going to be something. "Didn't the police tell us to stay here?" I asked her. "Yes I know , but I want to find my own daughter, don't you?" she asked me. "Yes of Course I do" I said to her. "Good , I'm packing your bags, and you be resting, cause instead were flying out to Seattle, after your little episode" she said to me.   
  
Four hours later we were in Seattle , Abby had rented a car, just as I thought she would. "Hey Abby , I know someone who lives in Seattle, maybe we can stay with them?" I asked her. "Who would that be?" she asked me. "Doug and Carol, "I told her. "Call them, or find there number" she said to me, as we got into the rental car. I looked in the phone book for awhile, and finally found the number. I dialed the number and it rang and rang. "There not answering, "I said to her, as I said that I heard a tiny voice. "hwello Rwoss howse howld, who's calling?" a little girl voice said. "Hey my names John Carter, are your mommy or daddy home?" I asked her. "Mommy" she screamed through the phone in my ear so high pitched. I looked at Abby who was laughing at me. "What?" I asked her "Nothing Abby said. "Hello?" Carol's familiar voice said. "Hey Carol this is Carter, I have a favor to ask you. "I said to her. I told her everything, about mine and Abby's marriage, and are daughter Samantha , and now that she was missing . She agreed to us staying with her.   
  
We were still driving to Carol and Doug's place, when we got a flat tire. Abby kicked the car for being stupid. As we walked around the place, I saw something really small on the road. It looked like it was dumped out of a car or thrown out on accident. I walked over there and picked it up. It was a bib, and the bib looked exactly like Sammy's bib. Was it her bib, was she really in Seattle?" I started wondering. 


	4. Christmas Miracle Four

Was it really Samantha's Bib, I walked back to the Car where Abby was, She was still yelling at the car . "Abby look what I found." I said to her. She turned to me , and looked at the bib. "That bib look.s.. look.s like Samantha's bib." she said to me. "I know, maybe we should take it to the police to see if it's a match. " I suggested, I remember the police in Seattle was also helping The police in Chicago with the disappearance of are daughter. "We should go then, but maybe you better Call Carol and Doug, tell them where we are, and that were stuck" She said to me.  
  
We were still waiting for Doug to come and pick us up. It had been a hour since I called him. Abby was sitting there holding the bib, that I found on the side of the road. We were both praying that we had a lead to finding are daughter. Was she still alive, for are sake I hope she was. Just then a car pulled up. "Well well, its been awhile Carter since I saw you. , and this must be your wife. "Doug said to me. Once he saw the condition we were in, he knew that it wasn't a good time to joke with us. "I called the towing truck, they will come and get the car" He told me. "Can we stop by the police station, on are way to your house?" Abby and I said in unison. "Um sure, I can take you to the King County Police station" Doug said looking at us. "We think we found Sammy's bib. "I replied to Doug's confused look. "Ah all right to the station" he said. I watched as he told Carol where he was going, and then his daughter on the phone. I wished we could see Samantha again to have that bond.  
  
At the police station the officer's took the bib from us. Abby and I were holding are hands tight together hoping this was are daughter's bib. Abby had given them a picture of Samantha, that picture was the one of her that Samantha put her baby fingerprints on. It felt forever waiting for the police to tell us if it was her bib or not. A few minutes the officer came out. She smiled at us. "The bib Is your daughters, I inform Chicago station that she is defiantly somewhere here in Seattle, but I just suggest you two go to your friends house and rest for now." She said. It was are daughters bib, we were closer to finding her.   
  
Abby turned to me. "Yes will do that, especially him since he just got released from the hospital ." she said. Doug turned to me. "What happened Carter?" he asked me. "I passed out at work from stress and exhaustion worrying over for my daughter" I told him. "All right, once you get to Mine and Carol's place your resting" he said to me. Abby gave me the warning glance , and told me to listen. "Ok" I said to them.  
  
As we arrive to Carol and Doug's place, Two little five year old girls ran up to us. "Yea we gwet company" said one of the girls. "Which one is who?" I asked Doug . Before he could answer. "Well the first one in pink is Tess, and the one in Purple is Kate" she said to us. "I'm sorry you guys have to visit us on bad circumstance's " Carol said to us. "We just want to find are daughter, and so far we got her bib. " I said to her . Abby hadn't let go of the bib at all since the station had given it back to her. "You will, you guys will find her" Carol said to us.   
  
"And now he needs to rest to get his strength back" Abby said explaining to Carol what happened a few days. "Ah your guest bedroom is downstairs, and the police have are number if they found her?" she asked us. "Yea Doug gave it to them, said no use in wasting are cell's which each minute we have. " I said to her. "That's a good idea, Carter you can go into the bed room and rest" she said to me. "Thanks again, for letting us stay" I said to her and headed into the bedroom and rest.  
  
Four hours Later, Abby woke me up. "John , John wake up, I got news for you and its good news so far . " she said to me. "What…what is it?" I said sitting up straight, "They identified the kidnapper , They wanted us to come down again and talk to them about the kidnapper. " she said to me.  
  
We drove to the police station waiting for news, Carol told us to take her car . I rushed into the station with Abby. "Well? " I asked the officer, she was the same officer , we had spoken to earlier in the day. "Nice to see you two back, Dr and Mrs. Carter, We found the thief's fingerprints on the bib as well, and we identified her as Jasna Snow, she 's is a kidnapper of children for many years, and we been trying for years to get her arrested. So far we have found her in the near down town Seattle. Two officer 's are now in pursuit of her. I just wanted to tell you in person instead of on the phone'' "She said to us. "Thank you , thank you so much, this mean's a lot to us.'' I said to her. "Now get out of here and let us do are duty, and will call you again with more details" she said to us.   
  
We left the police station and headed back to Carol and Doug's house. We decided to catch up on stuff. Carol was again expecting a baby, The twins were excited about it. Doug was chief of pediatrics , and was happy to be expecting another member in there family. To us it seemed we had filled them in on are life already, especially with are child missing.   
  
Later that night I was in the bathroom, when I heard her sobbing in bed, I walked into the room. "Abby " I asked her. "Just want her home safe and sound so badly" she said to me. "So do I, so do I "I said to her . I felt the tears, and we were both crying about now. We both knew each other wasn't strong. "it's only two weeks t ill Christmas, and were suppose to be spending Christmas with are daughter, her very first" Abby said to me. "We will , will spend it with her on Christmas , we have to, I still have faith" I admitted to her. "I'm glad you do, or I felt like I was losing my faith as well John" she said.  
  
Two hours later Carol knocked on the door, Abby was sound asleep by now, so I pulled on my robe, and walked out. "Yes ?" I asked Carol. "Carter there's someone here for just you. , I don't know if you know him or not" She said to me. I was confused. 'I'll be out there in a moment Carol, let me get dressed. "I said to her. "Who would be out there for me?, who was the person , why was he asking for me. Especially at this time in the morning, the truth was I didn't know any other person that lived in Seattle, besides Carol and Doug. 


	5. Christmas Miracle Five

Well I made my way into the living room, to face what I couldn't believe I was facing., I was looking at a Man, a few years older, then my self, But he did seem familiar to me. Did he have news on my girl, my only little girl. "Hello John, I went to school with you a few years back, my names Derrick Wilson, "He said in a way that I remembered him, he was a quarter back. "My friend said you have info on Samantha" I said to him. "Yes I have pictures, I took , its my neighbor, and I don't remember her being pregnant, and when I heard about your kid being kidnap, I thought I bring you these pictures" he said to me. I took the pictures, and it was my girl. "That's my daughter" I told him. "I hope this helps you" Derrick told me. "I know this is late in the early morning, but I had to get away at this time a night. "He told me.   
  
It will" I told him, I lead him out the door, and waved a goodbye and told him, I would call him later. As I shut the door behind me, I heard Abby 's voice. "John who was that?" Abby asked me. "It's a old high school buddy, He's brought us some new info on the where about' s of Samantha." I said to her.. I showed her the pictures that Derrick had brought me. "It looks like that woman, with Blonde hair, and blue eyes has her . Do you recognize her?" Abby asked me. "No I don't at all" I said. "Lets call the police now and let them know" he told her. As I turned around I could tell Abby was already on the phone. "Guess you already read my mind" I said quietly .   
  
As Abby hung up the phone, she looked at me, and took my hand. "John we got to go to the station and show them the pictures. " Abby said to me. "All right lets get dress, but we were out the door in are pajama's, and she was driving the car to the station. We were almost there. "Abby can you slow down, I'm starting to feel sick" I told her. "Were here John" she said, and by now we were at the station, with the pictures we got.   
  
We got inside and Abby showed them the picture. The officers looked at the photo. "She's adorable they cooed. "This isn't the time to be looking at my child like this, are baby , you got to find her, I don't know if I can stand another day without her, Please , just damnit Find are daughter now. " Abby had shouted, I took her in my arms, I knew she was going to break sooner or later. "Please just do what she said. "I said to them .  
  
The officers nodded, "Will do so as best as we can" They said to us.   
  
I was glad they finally said something , and started to act serious. Were we getting closer to finding Samantha , was she still alive, ok, what if she was hurt. These were all going in 


End file.
